Tollevue Hospital
Tollevue is a mental hospital in New York City that has figured significantly into the plot of There's Something in the Sea. At the beginning of Phase Two, Mark Meltzer was temporarily forced to stay there after his daughter was kidnapped by the Big Sister. Later, in the course of his investigations to find his daughter, Mark discovered that RØd Killian Quain, an alias of Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, was being kept at Tollevue after Celeste Roget bribed local officials to ensure he never get out. Mark faked a mental illness to get back in and speak to Quain. During their stays at Tollevue both Mark and Quain were seen by Dr. Howard Lyman, who acted as their primary psychiatrist. In January 1969, Lutwidge escaped from Tollevue, fatally wounding one orderly in the process. Documents on Mark Meltzer Discharge Summary 3/6/68 ::::TOLLEVUE HOSPITAL ::::New York, NEW YORK :::::STATE HOSPITAL ::::DISCHARGE SUMMARY Name: Mark Meltzer..........................No(Marked out) Date: 3-6-68 In accordance with the laws of the State of New York, the patient named MARK G. MELTZER has undergone a complete psychiatric evalua- tion under my supervision. Based upon my personal examination of the patient, I hereby state that there is no medical reason to believe that the patient currently poses immediate threat of harm to himself or others. The patient is hereby released. The patient acknowledges that he has provided truthful information to enable a complete evaluation and voluntarily accepts discharge from the facility. 3-6-68.............................. (Howard Lyman's signature) 3-6-68............................... (Mark's signature) Psychiatric Exam Report 9/4/68 ::MULTIPHASIC PSYCHIATRIC EXAMINATION ::: :::REPORT CASE NO:(Marked out) NAME: MELTZER, Mark G. AGE: 46 MALE MOST TEST ITEMS APPEAR TO HAVE BEEN ANSWERED TRUTHFULLY. HOWEVER, INCONSISTENCY IN RESPONSE TO SEVERAL CATEGORIES SUGGEST S THE PATIENT MAY HAVE MODULATED ANSWERS IN AN EFFORT TO DENY ANXIETY OF DEFY DIAGNOSIS. THIS PATIENT APPEARS TO BE CURRENTLY DEPRESSED AND ANXIOUS. HIS CONDITION MAY BE PARTIALLY CONDITIONAL DUE TO ENVIRONMENTAL STRESSORS. HOWEVER NUMEROUS PATTERNS INDICATE DEEPLY ROOTED ISSUES. PATIENTS WITH SIMILAR CHARACTERISTIC RESPONSES FREQUENTLY REPORT INSOMNIA, FATIGUE, LACK OF INITIATIVE. RESPONSES SUGGEST POSSIBLE DIAGNOSIS OF DEPRESSION AND / OR ACUTE ANXIETY. PATIENT MAY BE PRONE TO BIZARRE DELUSIONS BUT MAY ATTEMPT MASK OR DENY THESE BELIEFS. DIAGNOSIS IS NOT CONCLUSIVE. EVEN IF THE PATIENT HAS NOT EXPRESSED CLEAR SENTIMENTS INDICATING PREDILECTION TO HARM HIMSELF AND / OR OTHERS, FURTHER TREATMENT IS INDICATED. PATIENT IS EXPECTED TO REMAIN RESISTANT TOWARD TREATMENT AND MAY EXPRESS CRITICAL/REBELLIOUS ATTITUDES TOWARD MEDICAL AUTHORITIES. Documents on RØd Killian Quain Document Folder TOLLEVUE HOSPITAL New York, NEW YORK QUAIN, Rod Killian Admitted 12-02-60 Case#(Marked out) Mental Disorder Exam 12/5/60 : :TOLLEVUE HOSPITAL ::New York, NEW YORK Dec. 5, 1960 The Honorable Anton Arnhem New York County Court Judge New York City, N.Y. RE: QUAIN, ROD KILLIAN :Case # (Marked out) :Indictment (Marked out) :DOB: 09-03-1906 :Dangerous Mental Disorder Examanation Dear Judge Arnhem: Mr. R. Killian Quain was transferred to the Secure Ward of Tollevue Mental Hospital pursuant to the provisions of New York State Law for the purpose of examination. It is our opinion that Mr. Quain suffers from a dangerous mental disorder and requires treatment in a high-security psychiatric facility. PERTINENT DATA Rod Killian Quain, a 54 year-old Caucasian male was charged with Felonious Assault, Aggravated Battery, Breaking and Entering and Criminal Threat in relation to an incident involving one Lester Leland ("Lex") Harlan. ::::::::::"Lester" = Lex??? During Subsequent interviews with police and psychiatric evaluators, Quain has confessed to numerous other crimes including various homicides which to date have not been corroborated. ::::::::How crazy is this guy??? A full summary of Mr. Quain's personal and psychiatric history is attached. Case History : :TOLLEVUE HOSPITAL ::New York, NEW YORK CASE HISTORY: QUAIN, Rod Killian Rod Killian Quain states he was born September 3, 1906 in the City of New York. Details have not been substantiated as Quain appears to have no personal records. Mr. Quain's account of his youth is garbled and incomplete. He has refused to reveal anything except an early fascination with Lewis Carroll. Quain claims to have been a successful inventor who was betrayed by an associate named "Ryan." Quain vowed to track down Ryan and apparently acted to make sure others (notably "the Frenchwoman") didn't find him first. Quain claims to have followed "Ryan" to an area he calls alternately "Rapture," "Utropolis" and "Wonderland." His descriptions of this location are riddled with obvious delusions. Quain claims to have fallen in with a gang he calls "The Splicers." The gang seems to have been primarily involved in obtaining and consuming a substance alternately known by various street names (e.g., "Plasmid", "ADAM", and what may be various "brand" names - "Electro-bolt," etc.) It appears that this substance was injected. It is presumed the substance is a hallucinogen or narcotic, though Quain associates it with certain unbeliev- able properties (e.g. "telekinesis"). During his period in "Rapture" / "Wonderland" etc., Quain appears to have been involved in some kind of gang warfare with rival factions of "Splicers." He purports to have taken the lives of numerous individuals. Further accounts describe violent encounters with "Little Sisters" and "Daddies." If his accounts are to be believed, Quain may be responsible for dozens of homicides. DIAGNOSIS: :Schizophrenia (Paranoid) :Psychotic Behavior :Narcotics Abuse / Dependence Article about the break-out :::::::: BLOODY BREAK-OUT! Behind the Scenes *The name "Tollevue" was inspired by a real life hospital in New York City named "Bellevue,"Bellevue Hospital on Wikipedia which was well known for its psychiatric facilities. The image of Tollevue shown in the New York Orb newspaper article is actually an image of the front of Bellevue.1950 Bellevue hospital photo, on Wikipedia The connection between the two names is likely a reference to Ernest Hemingway's famous novel "For Whom the Bell Tolls." References Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:Businesses Category:Pages with written transcripts